


She looks best in purple

by Illiterate_writter



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiterate_writter/pseuds/Illiterate_writter
Summary: This short vignette explores the shift in dynamics of the most notorious family.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	She looks best in purple

**Author's Note:**

> The purpose of this work is to improve my writting style, not to make a profit.

I first saw the brilliant blue sky in a lovely apple farm, fresh air would breeze past me, invigorating me, a beautiful purple carnation. 

The ride to my new home has long been lost to the annals of time, I remember a slim man having hoisted me up by my (then) ugly pot, he lead me to a wonderful sunlit room. I was placed down in a corner and soon grew comfortable in my new home.

Soon I learned that the room belonged to a creative young red-head elleth, she filled her days by creating statues. There were so many statues: of elves and animals and of the Valar and her sons and of trees and fountains. Even in the most eventful days, they would remember me, I would get watered and trimmed and I grew to fill nicely the spot allotted to me.

But darkness settled within my family, I no longer saw Feanor; Nerdanel would no longer create. She sat with her back slouched starring at a piece of clay, ignoring even her youngest babies. My leaves wilted, if it was from sadness or neglect I could not tell. 

Days passed where I could feel myself growing weaker, my soil drying up. Within the monotonous tone of my days I finally rejoiced when Feanor came striding into the room. But it was short lived. They argued. They fought. Feanor picked up the lump of clay and hurled it at the wall, the clay had long dried, it shattered when it hit the wall.

That was the last day I saw Nerdanel. Some of her sons sometimes visited, it was always dark when the did. But they always forgot to water me. Their visits became less and less frequent. Then they stopped altogether. 

One day, not long after the last visit where all her seven sons had come, an other ellon came. He was blond and wore colorful robes, his shoulders stood straight and he wore a metal crown on his head, but for all his splendor their were large circles underneath his eyes. With the intent of gathering my ladies belongings, he started to bustle around the room. At last he stopped in front of me, raising a smooth hand to stroke my dry petals he let a weary sigh escape past his lips. I was raised into the air by pale arms and lead outside. There the rain nourished me, the rose-bushes and Robbins kept me company. It was a thrush that told me, that the beautiful ellon was my lord’s brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
